It is becoming increasingly important not only from the economic point of view but also from the environmental point of view that leakages in oil, gas or other chemical pipelines shall be detected within a comparatively short time. Although catastrophic breaks will rapidly become evident, up to now the detection of small leaks and seepages has been very difficult especially when the pipelines are inaccessible, for example being under ground or under water.